Two Faced
by Yukito-sama
Summary: What was meant to be a friendly massage ends up being something more...but how can they handle this new twist in their relationship? DojimaxAdachi
1. Chapter 1

Dojima was feeling a little more than stressed. He had a pile of paper work in front of him, which had been there are the beginning of the week, and there was little time to focus on anything else. He had promised Nanako that he would be home on time that night but it wasn't look too well at that point.

The door to Dojima's office slowly opened, catching his attention as Adachi slowly walked in. The younger detective had two cups of coffee in hand as he slipped into the room. "Here you go, Dojima-san," Adachi said with a smile. He handed the warm cup to his older partner with the same smile. "I think I got it right this time!"

Dojima muttered a thank you as he took a quick drink. He managed to hide a sour expression; the coffee was nowhere near the way he liked it, but he didn't have the energy to argue. Instead Dojima put the cup down and leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh.

"Is everything okay sir?" Adachi asked, noticing the change in Dojima's posture.

"Just a little stressed out, Adachi," Dojima responded.

Adachi approached his partner's desk, eyes the paperwork before catching Dojima's eye. "I-I could do some of this for you, if it'll help."

Dojima shook his head and leaned forward. "It's not the paper work. My nephew is coming into town to live with me for a while. I'm not too sure what I'll do with him." He rubbed his neck absentmindedly, noticing how tense the muscles had gotten over the period of a day. "I have room for him but sometimes it's hard enough with just Nanako."

"How old is he?" Adachi asked, taking a drink of his own coffee.

"He's a second year in high school," Dojima responded with a shrug.

Adachi slowly nodded, "He should be able to find a part time job somewhere; it might not be so bad." He watched as Dojima continued to think about the situation and slowly try to massage his own shoulder. Feeling like he had to do something to help, Adachi set down his coffee cup and moved behind the older detective, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"What the…?" Dojima cursed beneath his breath and moved away from Adachi's grasp. "What're you trying to do?"

"W-well it's obvious your shoulders are bothering you," Adachi stammered, "I just thought I could massage them for you…Y'know, so you're not so stressed out and tense."

Adachi slowly put his hands back on Dojima's shoulders, relaxing slightly when the older detective didn't move away. His shoulders were extremely tense but despite the rigid muscles Adachi was slowly able to work through them. Adachi was slight surprised by the tension in Dojima's shoulders but he knew he shouldn't have been; he knew the man's personal history and the fact that he never seemed let go of his troubles.

A low moan escaped Dojima as Adachi slowly moved his hands up to his partner's neck. The younger detective blushed slightly at the sound but continued the massage since it seemed to be working. Much like his shoulder, Dojima's neck was tense and seemed to be rock hard as Adachi began to massage his way through it.

"Wow," Adachi mumbled, "you _are_ tense."

Dojima grunted in response but made no other sound.

As Adachi began to remove his hands, though, the older detective grabbed him by the wrist, holding him tight. Adachi didn't move, his heart racing as Dojima turned his head slightly so he was able to look at him from the corner of his eye. There was something in that look that caused the younger detective to blush and shift his weight nervously from one foot to the other.

There was a sudden knock at the door, breaking the heavy silence in the room. "What is it?" Dojima barked, refusing to break his eye contact with Adachi.

"You have a phone call."

Dojima released Adachi's wrist and turned to his desk to retrieve the phone. The young detective retreated back to his own desk and cradled his coffee cup. He watched Dojima, rather than listen to him, as he spoke to the person on the other end of the conversation. It didn't seem too important because he kept glancing at Adachi, his attention lingering on him more and more as he seemed to consider something. It was making Adachi nervous, to say the least, and rather than contemplate what his partner was contemplating he busied himself with his own work.

The moment the phone call was over Dojima looked at Adachi and watched as he grew uneasy under his gaze. "Would like to join Nanako and me for dinner?"

Adachi looked up in surprise; this wasn't what he had expected. "D-dinner…?"

Dojima rolled his eyes, "Yes and preferably tonight; it's my turn to pick out our meal."

"Sure, Dojima-san," Adachi grinned.

**********

Nanako had been pleasantly surprised by the dinner guest, rather enjoying Adachi's company thanks to his goofy nature. Their meal wasn't anything special, just instant bowls of ramen, though he had chosen ones at a higher price for the occasion. To make up for the food he bought Nanako a special dessert and than a six pack of Kirin beer for himself and Adachi. Nanako filled most of the conversation with her excitement due to a family member coming to stay with them. She had never met this cousin but she seemed genuinely interested in meeting him.

Dojima placed a beer in front of Adachi as he opened his own and watched Nanako enjoy her dessert. The young detective glanced at his partner but by the look on Dojima's face he knew he shouldn't question the offer, let alone refuse the beer. '_Besides_,' Adachi thought, '_it's free!_' He popped it open and downed half the bottle in one go. Dojima, on the other hand, seemed to be nursing the beer he had and spent his time conversing with his daughter.

"Okay Nanako," Dojima sighed, "it's time for bed."

Nanako frowned slightly, rubbing at her eyes and then glancing at the clock; sure enough her father was right. She still pouted in response, "Will you tuck me in?"

Dojima smiled slightly, "Of course. C'mon." He put down his beer and picked up Nanako. She would usually refuse to be toted around but in instances like this, she didn't mind being carried. She muttered a goodnight to her father's partner before she was whisked away to her room. Dojima stayed with her until she was ready for bed and tucked her in like she wanted, kissing her softly before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"I think I should be going myself, Dojima-san." Adachi said the moment his partner appeared on the stairs. He didn't drink too often and he was already beginning to feel the alcohol's effect on him.

"You still have one more beer, Adachi." Dojima replied, holding up the last bottle.

Adachi chuckled, "Nah; why don't you have it, sir?" Dojima didn't respond verbally but he placed the bottle before his partner and sat across from him, holding his own half-finished bottle. Adachi looked at the bottle and then at Dojima. "I-I don't know…"

"Just drink the damn beer," Dojima said harshly. He took a drink of his own, eyeing his partner all the while. Adachi finally caved in and began to slowly drink the beer. Dojima smiled slightly and turned on the TV, flipping it to late night news for some background noise. The two men watched it in silence, but there was nothing extraordinary about what was being a covered, just the same old thing.

The moment the news was over Adachi downed the last bit of his beer and stood up. His head swam slightly from the sudden movement but he stretched with a yawn. "I guess I should head home, Dojima-san," Adachi sighed. "Um, thanks for inviting me over; it was nice." Dojima just snorted in reply and slowly finished his own drink. Adachi took that a sign that he should probably make a quick exit, seeing how his partner seemed rather tired.

Fumbling with his suit jacket Adachi made his way to the door, double checking his pockets to make sure he remembered everything. As he pulled open the door, he noticed Dojima's shadow fall over him. Despite the alcohol coursing through his body he felt a wave of unease and panic creep into his mind. Dojima's hand came down hard on the door, shutting it rather loudly despite the fact that it had barely been opened.

"D-Dojima-san?" Adachi stammered as he turned to face his partner. A hand was quickly clamped down on his mouth, muffling a surprised squeak that escaped him. He looked at Dojima with wide eyes; the two had matched each other in the numbers of drinks they had, yet it seemed like Dojima had been untouched by any form of drunkenness.

"If you wake up Nanako," Dojima hissed, "I swear you'll regret it."

All Adachi could do was nod in response. Even as Dojima lowered his hand from Adachi's mouth the younger detective couldn't help but feel hopelessly trapped. The door was held shut by Dojima's hand, which also had Adachi pressed into the wall. He'd have to talk his way out of this.

'_You can do this_,' Adachi thought. '_Talk him down…or fight your way out if that fails_.' He didn't like the idea of fighting Dojima but that voice in his head just wouldn't shut up.

Adachi opened his mouth to start his protest but he didn't have the opportunity to make a sound. Dojima grabbed his partner's partially undone tie and wound it around his hand before wrenching him forward. Their mouths collided unceremoniously and Dojima took charge as he felt Adachi go rigid in response. The older man had to coax his partner's tongue to respond as he attempted to deepen the kiss, growling slightly in annoyance. A soft moan finally escaped Adachi's throat as he returned the kiss tentatively.

'_Stop it you idiot_!' Adachi's thoughts screamed. '_This isn't supposed to happen. Turn the tides so you can leave, or at least gain the upper hand._'

Listening to his thoughts Adachi managed to pull away slightly, but they were still so close. "Dojima-san," he whispered, his lips brushing against his partner's. "I d-don't think we should be doing this."

Dojima's eyes seemed to flare with mixed emotions and his cheeks flushed slight. "Shut up, Adachi," he growled.

Adachi swallowed hard; neither of them was moving and Dojima wasn't letting go of his tie. "Why…Why're you doing this?" None of it really made sense. Dojima always kept his emotions in check, except for that temper of his. Still, there hadn't been signs that the older detective was interested in anyone, let alone his own partner. '_Besides_,' Adachi's thoughts continued, '_who would've thought that he was into this queer stuff_?'

"You started this," Dojima replied, "and I'm gonna make sure it gets finished."

Adachi's thoughts reeled with those words and seemed to grind to a halt. The memories from that afternoon sprang back to life and he felt himself blush in response. He thought the moan he had received from Dojima was just the normal response someone had when they got a massage. '_You turned him on_,' Adachi's inner voice laughed.

Those thoughts, though, were squelched as Dojima pulled hard on Adachi's tie and led him to the couch by the neck. The younger of the two let out a strangled breath of surprise, stumbling until Dojima put a hand the back of his neck to keep him steady. Dojima sat down and with a swift tug of his partner's tie, Adachi was on top of him. He kissed him hungrily and a shudder ran through his body as he felt Adachi return it without hesitation.

Slowly Adachi moved, never breaking the kiss as he repositioned himself so that he straddled his partner. The younger detective felt Dojima's grip on his tie loosen before leaving it all together. His inner voice told him to leave, that he had the chance just to bolt…but there was something keeping him there. Adachi slowly admitted to himself that he was enjoying this; he had never thought of being with a man before but his love life was nonexistent and he couldn't deny that Dojima, though a little rough, was a pretty good kisser.

Dojima placed his hands on Adachi's hips, holding him place with a strong grasp. His partner broke the kiss slowly and their eyes met. Adachi was drunk, and he was feeling a little buzzed himself, but Dojima knew that he was aware of what was happening and wasn't trying to stop it. He leaned against the back of the couch and studied his partner for a second, feeling a little unsure of what to do next but he knew that he wanted more.

Adachi shifted around, appearing nervous to his partner but knowing full well that as he shifted he was moving against Dojima's hardening cock. "I-I'm not too sure what you want me to do exactly, Dojima-san," he said. It wasn't all a lie and by the look in Dojima's eyes it appeared that he knew that as well.

Trailing his index finger against Adachi's lips Dojima smiled slightly, "Suck on it."

Once more a slight blush appeared in Adachi's cheeks; he hadn't expected this demand. He parted his lips slightly and let Dojima slip his finger in slowly. The taste of stale tobacco and salt, most likely from their ramen, laced the older man's finger and was an odd mixture in Adachi's mouth. He ran his tongue against his partner's digit, his eyes half lidded as he watched Dojima watch him, the older man biting his lip slightly as he began to pump his finger in and out of Adachi's mouth.

"Do you want more than just that?" Dojima whispered as he slowly pulled his finger away from his partner's warm mouth. He was surprised at the sensation he had received from Adachi sucking his finger but it didn't help that his imagination decided to create a picture show in his mind to coax things along. The weight of Adachi mixed with the tightness of his own pants at the moment didn't help things either.

Adachi finally nodded in response and the finger was removed completely from his mouth. He didn't have much time to wonder what Dojima was going to do; his partner had already pushed him into the couch and was cupping the bulge in his pants tightly. Adachi couldn't help but arch his back slightly and let out a soft moan at the touch. All of this was starting to feel too good and those pesky thoughts had finally disappeared completely to leave him to this vice.

"T-this is a bad idea," Adachi rambled, still trying to claw his way out of his fogged mind. "Stuff like this…it ruins…" He couldn't continue that train of thought as he felt Dojima's other hand tugging at his shirt and running his hand against his stomach. His mouth opened to let out a moan and Dojima slowly began to rub him but once more it was muffled in a kiss. "Sh-shit, Dojima-san," Adachi murmured as their kiss broke.

"Been a while for you too?" Dojima said in a husky voice.

"Y-yeah," Adachi breathed. He wasn't used to being the submissive one in a sexual situation. The times he had relationships he was the aggressor in each encounter and he enjoyed that thrill. Now, though, he was feeling that same thrill of being under Dojima's control. Adachi was feeling more and more out of his element and even though he knew this had to be Dojima's first time with a man it seemed like he knew what he was doing.

As Dojima's hand began to work on his partner's belt the sound of a door opening caused him to freeze, as did Adachi.

"Daddy?"

Dojima cursed beneath his breath as he heard his daughter's voice. "Is everything alright, Nanako?" he asked, trying to keep the sound of his voice even.

"I…I had a bad dream," Nanako replied. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Damnit," Dojima muttered. He couldn't deny his daughter the comfort she wanted that moment and he reluctantly pushed himself off the couch. "Yeah…I'll be up there soon." The moment he heard the door to his room open and close, Dojima glanced at Adachi. His partner was sitting, his hands in his lap and a rather serious expression on his face as he stared at the floor, flushed from their activities. "I guess it's time you got going, Adachi."

Adachi's face shot up and it took a moment for that serious expression to melt away to one more familiar. "Um…" He vaguely understood his partner's reasoning but his hormones were on overdrive and neither of them was even close to being satisfied. "What about…"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Adachi." Dojima moved towards the door, trying hard not to look his partner in the face as he hurried away, seeming to be rather flustered and embarrassed. He leaned his forehead against the closed door and sighed heavily. '_What the _hell_ was I just about to do?_'


	2. Chapter 2

Things were awkward the next day to say the least. Dojima continued to busy himself with his paperwork and when Adachi arrived, the young detective tried to make himself useful around the station. They didn't speak to each other for the most part, nothing more than the usual morning greeting of 'Hi, how're you' and the occasional request for more coffee. Dojima was granted quite respite in his office as his mind focused on work and Adachi was off filing things for most of the day.

Rather than leave for lunch Dojima had decided to continue to work, but was caught off guard when Adachi entered their office and fidgeted slightly with the door's handle. "D-Dojima-san, I was going to pick somethin' up for lunch, since its lunch time and everything," Adachi blathered, "and, well, since I was going out I thought you might like something."

"Sure," Dojima breathed. He glanced up at his partner, the two making brief eye contact before he looked back at the paperwork. "Just make it quick."

Adachi pursed his lips together, "Any requests? I mean, I could go just about anywhere…"

"It doesn't matter, Adachi." Dojima sighed, cracking a slight smile. "Just don't get sidetracked or we'll never be able to eat."

The younger detective mimicked Dojima's smile before he disappeared left, obviously making up his mind. In that silence Dojima ran a hand through his short hair, heaving a sigh as he stared at the partially open door. He was hoping the uncomfortable moments between them would have subsided but he knew it was wishful thinking, especially so soon. Dojima knew there was no point brooding over the situation and decided the best thing for his nerves was a cigarette.

Dojima took that opportunity to step outside to clear his mind as well. He leaned against the building, the cigarette hanging in his mouth as he closed his eyes and felt the sun slowly warm his skin. As he relaxed, though, his mind began to wander back to the previous night and the events ran through his mind. Dojima tried to think of something else but the sight of Adachi sitting on his lap, his mouth open and waiting…

'_No_,' Dojima thought with a frown. '_You just got worked up over nothing…you had too much to drink…_' He repeated those words over and over in his mind as if it had just become his personal mantra. Yet those stolen moments kept repeating themselves in his mind and he soon found himself wanting to hear Adachi's voice moaning his name.

"You okay, Dojima-san?"

Dojima's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at Adachi. He felt himself blush and in an attempt to hide it he snuffed out his cigarette. "I'm fine, Adachi," he grunted.

A crooked smile crossed Adachi's face, "Were you sleeping?"

"What?" Dojima asked, his voice sounding harsher than he had meant it to.

"Huh?" Adachi blinked. "It's just that when I don't get enough sleep I find myself dozing off in the middle of the day."

"Shut up, Adachi." Dojima murmured, feeling a little flustered by his partner. He made his way back into the station with Adachi on his heels going on about what he had gotten them. The young detective apologized that all he bought was pre-packaged sandwiches but he said he understood that Dojima didn't want him spend too much time figuring out what to buy, so he grabbed what he could. "It'll be fine," Dojima replied, taking one of the sandwiches out of the Junes bag.

"So, um, when is your nephew coming into town?" Adachi asked, taking a seat on his desk.

"In about a week," Dojima replied in-between bites of his sandwich. "He's my sister's kid…haven't seen either of them in ages."

Adachi nodded slowly as he slowly ate his sandwich. "Guess this'll make up for some lost time, won't it Dojima-san?"

Dojima shrugged, "Maybe." He turned his attention to the paperwork and shook his head; it didn't look like the pile was getting any smaller. "I'm gonna have to let Nanako know I won't be making it home for dinner tonight."

"Y-you don't have to, sir," Adachi stammered. He put down his lunch and moved quickly to his partner's desk. He took a small handful of files, glancing at the remaining pile on Dojima's desk before saying making a grab for those as well. "I could do it for you!"

"I can take care of it, Adachi." Dojima snapped, slamming his hand down on the files still on his desk. He met Adachi's startled gaze for a moment before sighing. "Besides, we both don't need to stay late."

Adachi let out a nervous laugh, "It's not like I have anything to do tonight. You should spend time with Nanako-chan."

Dojima paused slightly; he did want to spend more time with Nanako but the paperwork was his to work on, and he didn't like the idea of hoisting it all on Adachi. "Look," he sighed, "you just work on what you have in your hands. If we finish before we're supposed clock out, I'll buy you a drink."

"Okay," Adachi replied with an odd smile. "But that'll have to wait until after you go home and spend time with Nanako-chan!"

Dojima couldn't help but smile slightly, "Okay, then; we have a deal." He watched Adachi go back to his deck and finish his lunch in a hurry. Dojima shook his head and looked back at the files that remained on his own desk; he had a feeling that things would move smoothly now.

**********

True to his word Dojima bought Adachi a drink. They had gone to their usual bar and made small talk over their respective drinks. Neither spoke about the previous night, both seeming to make it a point to block it from the forefront of their minds. Their time together at the bar, though, seemed in high spirits as they finished one drink and moved on to the next. Their laughter grew louder, their conversations easier to come by, and things slowly began to feel like they were back to some semblance of normalcy.

Dojima glanced at his watch and sighed. "It's nearly midnight," he murmured as he finished his drink. "I think I'll this an early night."

Adachi pouted slightly and downed the last of his own drink. "How about I walk you home, sir?"

"I don't need an escort, Adachi," Dojima snorted. He pushed his seat back and stood for only a moment before slumping back in the chair. The room tilted for a moment and he pressed a hand against his forehead. "Damn…I didn't think I had that much to drink." He glanced at Adachi and watched as his partner seemed to go through the same sensations. "I don't think you could help me home and get yourself home in the process," Dojima chuckled.

"Nah," Adachi grinned, his words slurring together slightly as he put some money down on the table. "I'll be fine, Dojima-san. Come on, let's get movin'." He hoisted Dojima to his feet and draped one of the man's arms over his shoulder before either of them began to move. They stumbled onto the street arm in arm and slowly began to walk down the street. "Thanks for buyin' the first drink, Dojima-san." Adachi said.

Dojima nodded, "A deal's a deal…I'm just happy I didn't have to pay for more than just the one." The two laughed at that, finding it funnier than it really was.

Their slow stroll home was filled with similar incidents over the odd small talk. Dojima was finding that the night air was clearing his mind and fending off the effects of the beer, which made walking that much easier. He glanced at Adachi and noticed a similar effect in his partner. Despite that Dojima let his partner help him get to his front door.

"Thanks, Adachi." Dojima said softly as he rifled through his pockets for his keys. He felt Adachi's arm leave his body and glanced at his partner; he was watching him silently. "Y'know, you can head home; I don't think I need help opening the door."

"D-Dojima-san," Adachi stammered, "about last night…"

"Just forget about it, Adachi." Dojima said, cutting off his partner midsentence. "We both had a little too much to drink and…"

Adachi moved faster than Dojima would have ever expected. The young detective pushed him hard, slamming his back against the door before pressing his body against his. The two looked at each other, Dojima's eyes wide and his face a showing his surprise as Adachi looked at him with lust in his eyes. They stood like that in silence; their bodies pressed together and out in the open for anyone to see.

Dojima could fill himself blush and his brow furrowed as he averted his eyes from Adachi's stare. "What're you doing?" he whispered.

"Don't worry, Dojima-san," Adachi replied with a wry smile. "You can just tell yourself we both had too much to drink." His smile widened slightly as he noticed Dojima wince at that statement. Adachi knew it was risky to show any form of his true colors; everyone knew him as bumbling, naïve Adachi. Now, though, he was showing Dojima the barest hint of his authoritative nature, his manipulative mind. He knew he'd have to tread carefully from that point but he was enjoying this turn of events and he was going to make sure his _partner_ enjoyed it to some extent.

"Someone might see us," Dojima said.

Adachi cocked an eyebrow and brought his face closer to his partner's. "Is that all you're worried about, that someone might see us?"

The rosy hue in Dojima's face seemed to darken and he finally looked back at Adachi. "That's not it, Adachi, and you know it," he hissed.

"Where do you want to go then?" Adachi replied softly. "You wouldn't risk going inside with Nanako sleeping above our heads and we can't really find a room somewhere, someone'll recognize us and who knows what would happen then." He glanced over to the shadows that loomed over Dojima's SUV before looking back at his partner. "You think someone will see under the carport?"

Dojima didn't bother to respond, feeling that there was no need to as Adachi pulled him into the shadows beside his home. He wasn't too sure what was happening or when he had lost control. Adachi had never been so sure about himself. '_It has to be the booze_,' Dojima thought as he was pushed against his car. '_Adachi's not like this…he'd never be so straight forward normally._'

Adachi took Dojima's face in his hands, enjoying the feeling of the man's stubble on his skin before he brought their faces together in a hungry kiss. Adachi was fully expecting his partner to resist but he was pleasantly surprised to feel him kissing back with the same fervor he was feeling. He draped his arms around Dojima's neck, leaning into his body and enjoying the moment. His heart fluttered for a moment as he felt Dojima's hands on his hips and moaned softly into the kiss as he felt the man's hardening cock against his leg.

"What now?" Adachi whispered with a coy smile as he pulled away.

"I…I don't know," Dojima murmured, seeming to be in a haze.

"You had a pretty good idea last night," Adachi responded with a hint of annoyance in his eyes. "What's the difference tonight?"

Dojima pursed his lips together, "I…"

Adachi sighed in frustration, "You had no problem trying to take it before."

That was true and Dojima hadn't considered the fact that since Adachi had initiated things this time he felt unsure of what to do. He knew what he wanted and his young partner appeared to be than happy to give it to him. All he had to do was take charge in that instance…and he did.

A happily surprised gasp escaped Adachi as he felt Dojima's teeth graze across his neck. He ran a hand through the man's short hair, enjoying the moan that escaped Dojima. A soft smile passed over Adachi's lips as he balled his hand in his partner's hair and pull his head back, exposing his neck with a startled breath. Adachi ran his tongue against Dojima's neck, blowing on it softly and grinning once more as the older detective moaned softly and his eyes fluttered.

Dojima regained his thoughts and pulled Adachi's hand from his hair before kissing him roughly. Their tongues clashed quickly and seemed to fight for some form of dominance. As the kiss continued, Dojima held fast to Adachi's waist and in one swift move turned the tables, forcing the younger man's back against the cold vehicle. He let one hand wander across the SUV's door until it found the handle to the backseat; lucky for him he had left it unlocked.

"Get in," Dojima whispered sharply as he pulled his mouth away.

Adachi flashed a wicked grin as he obeyed his superior's command. It was a little cramped as Dojima climbed in after him but that was soon remedied as the two shifted without speaking a word to each other. Adachi pressed his back against the other door and Dojima pressed himself against the younger man, kissing him deeply as they got comfortable. Adachi moved around until he was straddling Dojima like he had been the night before.

"This might be a little restricting," Adachi murmured.

Dojima smiled slightly and cocked an eyebrow, "Never messed around in the back of a car?"

It was the first time that night Adachi felt himself blush. It was true, he hadn't done _it_ in the back of a car, but he wasn't about to admit it to Dojima. "Not in an SUV," he whispered in response. He felt Dojima's hand on the back of his neck slowly pull him closer and they were once more locked in heavy kiss. Adachi's hands went to work on the other man's shirt, undoing the tie and slowly unbuttoning it until he could feel the skin beneath it. He shouldn't have been surprised that Dojima was muscled, but for some reason he hadn't expected it; he had never seen Dojima go to a gym nor do some form of weight lifting.

Adachi soon felt Dojima's other hand mimicking his movements and soon both men were sitting with their shirts open. The older man slipped his arm around his partner's waist and pulled him close, and he moaned into their unbroken kiss as their bodies touched without the cover of cloth. Adachi understood the feeling and responded with a similar moan.

In a moment of weakness Adachi pulled away and spoke with a hesitant, lust filled voice, "I-I want you to touch me, Dojima-san…P-please." A voice in the back of his mind cursed him, yelled at him for giving in so quickly. He had to be stronger.

A smile flashed across Dojima's face as he pushed Adachi backwards until the younger man's back rested against the front seat. As one hand began to work slowly at his belt, another ran its fingers across Adachi's lips. He knew what this meant and Adachi opened his mouth and accepted one of the fingers. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he lost himself to the sensation of Dojima undoing his pants as well as slowly pumping his finger in and out of his mouth.

Adachi let out a startled gasp as he felt Dojima take hold of him, his eyes flashing open and looking down his partner. While he didn't have experience with other men Adachi could tell he had enough experience giving himself some late night love. He moaned as Dojima worked him slowly, and was slightly surprised as the finger disappeared from his mouth and trailed down his torso, resting complacently on his hip.

It had been a long time since another person had touched him and Adachi was regretting that fact as he felt himself growing closer and closer to that final moment. It seemed like Dojima picked up on that and he pulled his partner closer to him, close enough so he could whisper in his ear. "I want you to say my name." Dojima murmured.

All Adachi could do was comply, moaning his partner's given name as he came. He rested his body against the back of the front seat, catching his breath as he floated down from that high. His eyes flashed to Dojima who watched him with a slight smile.

'_Such a smug look…that bastard_,' that voice in Adachi's mind cried out. '_You lost the upper hand…weak…so weak._'

"I'll show you," Adachi murmured allowed, unaware he had done so. He ignored Dojima's confused expression and deftly moved between his partner's legs and began to work at his belt.

"A-Adachi," Dojima breathed. "You don't have to…" His voice trailed off, morphing into a sudden hiss breath as Adachi ran his tongue over his now free cock. He let his head fall back against the seat as he quickly lost in the warmth of Adachi's mouth. Dojima had suspected what it would feel like since Adachi had been more than happy to do the same thing to his finger, but this was more than he had expected. "F-fuck…" he breathed, tangling a hand in Adachi's hair. The younger man hummed in response to the sudden contact, sending the vibrations through Dojima's body. He was losing it too quickly; he wanted this feeling to last longer but Adachi's movements were too much for him.

Dojima's body finally tensed as he let out a moan as he plunged over that edge. He was shocked to notice that Adachi hadn't moved, swallowing as much as he could. The younger man raised himself up slowly, collapsing beside Dojima with a somewhat satisfied sigh. Dojima understood the feeling and the two sat in silence for a moment.

"I should probably get going." Adachi murmured, yet he didn't move.

"You can crash on the couch tonight," Dojima replied. "I can take you to your apartment in the morning."

Adachi sat up slowly and shook his head, "N-no thanks, Dojima-san. I…I just need time to think some things over." He moved around awkwardly for a moment, trying to straighten his clothes before slipping out of the SUV. Dojima was soon right beside him, his clothes, for the most part, back to how they should look but his hair was wild. "I'll see you in the morning, Dojima-san."

Dojima caught Adachi by the arm as he tried to leave. The young detective stopped and looked at his partner, a little unsure of what this could be about. Dojima pulled him close and kissed him. This wasn't like their other kisses, this was soft and, in a sense, loving. The older man pulled away slowly, catching Adachi's slightly surprised expression. Nothing was said, though, which caused a flurry of questions to arise in Adachi's mind as he slipped away and walked quickly down the street.

'_I can't get attached_,' Adachi thought, suddenly feeling a little panicked. '_I can't have any of these feelings towards him…I…I just can't_.'


	3. Chapter 3

The tension and awkward silences that Dojima was expecting the following days were pleasantly absent. His relationship with Adachi seemed to go back to what it had original been: professional. Adachi was once again making coffee runs and helping the older detective comb through old files and new cases as they popped up. They'd debate about getting something to drink or possibly some food after their shift was over but it always boiled down to them going their separate ways.

Dojima was relieved that this was the case but, in a way, he felt cheated out of something more. There were times during those calm moments when their eyes lingered on the other for only a heartbeat too long or when their hands would brush innocently as one or the other reached for some file. Then there was fleeting moments when their bodies were so close that Dojima could feel the heat of Adachi's body or smell cologne that he enjoyed. It was slowly driving him crazy but the office was no place for over worked hormones…had he been younger, though, that thought would have lingered in his mind longer and he'd really think about it, but not now…

The boxes had arrived at his house Saturday morning and Dojima was a little startled by it. He glanced at them, wondering what the hell his nephew had shipped over. '_Clothes_,' Dojima thought, _'and video games, no doubt._' The boxes had been labeled hastily and much to Dojima's surprise he found that one of them was marked 'books.' He smiled slightly, feeling a little more at ease for some reason with the thought of his nephew actually enjoying books, unlike other kids his age.

"Wow!" Nanako cried. "Where did these come from?"

Dojima glanced over his shoulder as Nanako peered at the boxes. "They're some of your cousin's things, Nanako." he explained. "Since he's staying with us for the next year we decided that it would be easier for him to bring some of his stuff along, instead of buying new stuff."

Nanako glanced at the boxes and seemed to think about what had been said. "Did he show up with them?"

"No," Dojima chuckled. "He'll be here Monday."

"R-really," Nanako said, seeming a little nervous all of a sudden. "Did you get the extra futon ready in his room?"

"Yes, Nanako," Dojima smiled. "Did you want to help me with some of these boxes?"

Nanako's eyes widened slightly as she looked around at the boxes; they seemed to be as big as she was. "I don't think I could lift them!"

"There's one here marked clothes," Dojima laughed. "It may be big but you should be able to move it around."

A slight smile passed Nanako's lips as she moved over to the box that her father motioned to. Sure enough she could move it with ease; though trying to carry it seemed too much. Rather than struggle with lifting it she followed her father, pushing the box across the carpet. It took her a moment to figure out how to slide it up the stairs but once she managed to figure it out, she had it up the stairs in a flash.

After doing the same thing with another box of clothes Nanako decided it would be more fruitful to tell her father where the boxes should go. She guided him happily, pointing out that the heavier boxes should go on bottom rather than on top so things wouldn't get crushed. Dojima could smile at Nanako's sudden interest in surveying the 'operation' as she put it. It was an odd way for him to spend time with his daughter but it was obvious she was enjoying it just as much as he was.

"Is that all of them?" Nanako asked.

Dojima nodded and stretched his back, "Yes it is. I wasn't expecting so many."

Nanako looked at the towers of boxes and nodded in agreement. "Would it be okay if I went to Mai's house?"

"What're the two of you going to be up to?" Dojima asked, glancing down at his daughter.

"We just wanted to go to the park." Nanako replied with a bright smile.

"Okay," Dojima smiled, patting Nanako's head. "Be home in time for dinner, okay?"

Nanako nodded and hugged her father's leg before hurrying out of the room. The smile on Dojima's face didn't waver until he looked at the boxes cluttering the room. He debated about helping the kid out by unpacking some of them, but decided that it might be a bad idea. If his nephew was anything like him, he'd be annoyed that some had gone through his things or put items away in a place that it shouldn't be.

Rather than leaving things in an odd order Dojima began to rearrange the boxes, mostly out of boredom. He made enough room for the futon to be laid out, just in case his nephew was too tired from the trip to unpack. The boxes were stacked around the small coffee table and left enough room for someone to sit on the loveseat and watch the small TV in the room.

"Wow."

Dojima jumped in surprise as he heard someone's voice and he wheeled around angrily. His heart was already pounding in his chest before he looked at Adachi, but seeing his partner only made it worse. "Damnit, Adachi," Dojima spat. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Adachi winced at the tone in his partner's voice but quickly regained his composure. "W-well, Dojima-san, you said you wanted some files brought over as soon as possible and since I wasn't doing anything today I went to the station and found them." Adachi explained. "Instead of just leaving them in my apartment, and get lost, I decided to bring them here. I saw Nanako-chan heading to the park with her friend and she said you were home and that I could just walk in, since you might've been busy with some stuff." His voice trailed off as he eyed the boxes. "Where did all of these come from?"

"My nephew," Dojima replied. "Can I have the files?"

"Oh!" Adachi chuckled. He closed the space between them and held up the manila folders. "You think they could help?"

Dojima shrugged as he took them, his heart skipping a beat as he felt Adachi twitch his finger in a way so that they would touch. He swallowed hard and ignored it as best he could as he glanced at the folders' contents. "Thanks, Adachi," he sighed; everything was in order.

Adachi nodded slowly, his eyes turning back to the boxes. "By the looks of it, it seems like your nephew is moving in."

"He'll be here for nearly a year," Dojima replied.

"Did you want to, um, do something, D-Dojima-san?"

Dojima's eyes flashed up from the files, catching Adachi's eye, "What do you mean?"

Adachi shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I dunno. I mean, it's almost lunch time…I could get us something to eat."

"You're not on the clock, Adachi." Dojima replied. "You don't have to run around and do this crap on the weekend."

"Oh, I know, sir." Adachi said with a soft smile. "I just think you could use some company."

Dojima bit his lip before shrugging, "Why not?" None of this meant anything; they were just partners hanging out on the weekend. Then why was his heart racing then?

The smile on Adachi's face widened into his usual, goofy grin when he heard his partner's response, "Alright, I'll go find us something for lunch. Be back in a jiffy."

Dojima didn't leave the guest room until he heard the front door open and close. He tossed the files onto the table before slumping down on the couch. Running his hands through his hair, Dojima propped his elbows on his knees and cradled his head with his hands. '_What the hell is going on?_' he thought. '_Why does this have to be some damned confusing? Get a grip…you're both grown men; you can talk about this and get everything squared away._'

He didn't want to think about the situation anymore and flipped on the television to drown out his thoughts. It worked, for the most part, and he finally felt relaxed enough to flip through the files Adachi had brought over. Dojima had the faintest of hopes that these files would help him, give him some new information on his deceased wife's cold case. Like every other file, though, there was nothing there.

Adachi eventually returned with two bags in hand, both sporting the name of a local ramen place. Dojima gave his partner a slightly confused look; the younger detective smiled. "They sell more than just ramen, Dojima-san," he explained. "I thought this would be something nice, rather than just the usual stuff I get from Junes."

Dojima had to agree; what ever his partner had bought smelled wonderful. The two sat at the low table as they ate, intermingling small talk and comments about what was happening on TV. The meal was uneventful and rather pleasant. Those concerns, though, still lingered in the back of Dojima's mind as they ate. He'd have to talk to Adachi sooner than he had wanted to, but he needed to figure this out before he drove himself crazy.

"Adachi, I wanted to ask you something." Dojima said.

"Hm?" One of Adachi's eyebrows twitched upward slightly; he couldn't respond at that moment, thinking it would be a little tactless to talk with a mouth full of yakisoba.

Dojima lowered his eyes, tapping his finger nervously against the chopsticks he held. "Well," he breathed, "what the hell is going on between us?"

Adachi coughed suddenly and he grabbed wildly at his can of soda, drinking quickly before looking at his partner with a flushed face. "W-what do you mean, Dojima-san."

"You know what I mean," Dojima replied, trying his hardest not to snap at his partner. "Are we just not going to talk about?"

"I-I guess we should." Adachi shifted nervously and avoided looking at Dojima.

"It's pretty damn obvious that we both _feel_ something for each other," Dojima explained rather slowly. He knew this was for his own benefit rather than Adachi's; he was just trying to keep himself calm. "We just need to figure out what those feelings are."

Adachi nodded slowly. "I…I like you, Dojima-san."

Dojima's eyes snapped to Adachi and he felt himself blush uncontrollably. He hadn't thought it would be so easy for his partner to figure things out but now it was out in the open. Dojima watched as his partner slumped slightly as he didn't respond to the proclamation of feelings, but he couldn't help it…he was still so confused. Were these feelings for Adachi nothing more than just the physical need for satisfaction, or was it something more? He went through his memories, trying desperately to compare these feelings to similar situations before he settled on his response.

"We're gonna have a hell of a time hiding this," Dojima sighed.

"W-what," Adachi stammered, sitting up straight. "D-does this mean…?"

Dojima smiled slightly, "Yeah, it does."

Adachi suddenly blushed as he stared at Dojima in amazement. He had fully expected to be shot down, reprimanded for these feelings, and told never to think about this again. It also made things even more complicated. The voice in Adachi's mind could deal with the fact that the two of them were screwing around and just giving in to their carnal needs, but now there was substance behind it. He would have to think through every move he would make and make sure that he kept his true self veiled behind his naive nature, only letting it barely show through during those moments of lust when it could be dismissed easily.

"You know, D-Dojima-san," Adachi said with a nervous laugh, "it's been a while since I've been in any sort of relationship."

Dojima smiled slightly, "You and me both, Adachi. We're just gonna have to take it easy, just so no one suspects it…okay?"

"O-of course!" Adachi understood his partner's worries. The last thing either of them needed was something like this getting around town. Still he wondered what this meant for them. They'd have to be rather covert about their relationship, obviously, but then signs of affection could easily be masked. One thing Adachi knew what that he'd have to straighten up his apartment…Dojima seemed like he would prefer keeping their time together outside of his home.


	4. Chapter 4

What a time to show up in town. No sooner did Dojima's nephew, Souji, arrive than a case suddenly open up. Part of him was happy that he had a case, though he wished it wouldn't have been so major, but another part of him wanted to get to know the kid. Dojima knew that he'd have the better part of a year to do so, but the idea of living with a stranger under his roof unnerved him.

"Looks like we found all we're gonna find here," Adachi said, bringing Dojima out of his own thoughts. It was raining again which wouldn't have case much of a problem but with a case surrounding two deaths, it didn't help them. That and it seemed like the weather was bringing down the morale of the men placed around the recent murder site. "We still got nothing that points us to a suspect."

Dojima nodded, "We don't even know if this is a homicide." With his free hand he began to shuffle through his pockets for his pack of cigarettes; he really needed one at the moment.

Adachi blinked, seeming a little taken aback by his partner's comment. "W-well, what else could it be? There's no way a body could end up like that by accident."

"I know," Dojima sighed. "We haven't found the cause of death for the first vic, and now we've got a second one." He paused as he put a cigarette between his lips and lit it, his face flaring with light for a brief moment. "If this is a murder case, there's no doubt we're dealing with a single perp. But if that's true…what the hell is going on?"

"You know, I thought at first that this all spun out of that love triangle," Adachi explained.

Dojima shook his head as he exhaled, a trail of smoke slithering into the air before it was lost to the rain. "No, that singer- Misuzu Hiiragi- has a solid alibi. She was performing overseas and her phone records prove it. And remember, the only reason the scandal went public is because Hiiragi herself broke it to the media." He shook his head, feeling the start of a headache blossoming behind his eyes. "No-one would put themselves under suspicion that way if they had murder on their mind."

"Got a point there," Adachi replied with a chuckle.

"Same with Taro Namatame, her husband," Dojima continued. "No matter how much we shake him down, nothing links him to the murders. He's been working in the city for the past six months. Seems he was here because of the scandal, but he was swamped with work back home at the time of the incident." He slowly strolled towards one of the squad cars and Adachi trailed after him. "There are eyewitnesses and other evidence placing him at his office the night that Mayumi Yamano died. And we can't find anything that shows Yamano making contact with Namatame before or after her disappearance."

Adachi nodded slowly, half listening to his partner ramble on about the cases. He had to feign an interest though, unless he wanted to call unwanted attention to himself due to lack of said interest. "You hear Namatame's career has also been killed stone dead? He's been fired from his position as secretary." he asked. "He's practically as much of a victim as the Yamano girl."

"Yeah, I agree." Dojima breathed. He glanced at Adachi, who seemed to light up a little as their eyes met. He felt himself smile in return but quickly forced himself to think about the case. "Then we have the second case regarding Saki Konishi. She's the one who discovered Yamano's corpse, but I don't buy the killer shutting her up as a possible motive. She was killed well after she reported the body and the culprit didn't hide her. It's like they were meant to be found." Dojima shook his head, "The only other connection is that she attended the same school as the daughter of the inn where Yamano was holed up. But that hardly points to a motive. Coincidences like that are common in a town as small as ours."

"Yeah, I heard about that angle on the news too," Adachi replied, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"What," Dojima groaned. "Is the story about the inn out already?"

"Okay, I got it!" Adachi said, snapping his fingers and catching Dojima's attention. "How's this? Maybe there was something about the corpse only Saki Konishi knew and our perp killed her to keep whatever it was from leaking out!"

Dojima sighed and took another drag off his cigarette. "Either way, all we can do now is keep investigating anyone involved with the victims." The two fell silent for a moment, both of them staring past the road block and down the darkened street. "Our perp…it has to be someone in Inaba," Dojima murmured.

"Ooh, is your detective's intuition at work?" Adachi asked with a grin. The grin faded as Dojima shot him an annoyed look. He muttered a half-hearted apology before glancing up and down the street to make it seem like he was trying to figure out something. Adachi knew he was really tempting fate by working alongside the police force that was trying to track him down. Yet there was no way they could link him with either of victims, let alone figure out how he had committed the murders.

"Well, Adachi, I think we should call it a night," Dojima sighed. "We'll look over the information again in the morning."

Adachi followed his partner towards his SUV, waiting until they were out of ear shot of the other cops before bothering to talk. "D-did you want to go get something to drink, Dojima-san?"

Dojima shook his head and flicked his cigarette into a puddle. "Not tonight. I think we should both get some rest…tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

Looking a little dejected Adachi tilted his umbrella so he couldn't see his fellow officers. In one quick motion he had his lips against Dojima's, locking his partner in an awkward kiss. He was quickly pushed away and he had to fight to keep himself from laughing as he watched Dojima glare at him mercilessly.

"What the hell were you thinking, Adachi." Dojima hissed, glancing at their coworkers. "You trying to get us caught?"

"Sorry, Dojima-san," Adachi replied, feigning his usual naiveté. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Just keep your thoughts on this case," Dojima snorted as he wrenched open his car door. "I'll see you in the morning."

Adachi watched as the SUV pulled away, giving a short wave before he began his trek back to the station. He didn't mind walking in the rain; in fact it gave him the opportunity to really think about things. Part of him wondered how long this case would last before going cold, while another part of him pondered on what would happen if he was found out. They couldn't really convict him of anything and even if they did manage to get him into court, Adachi knew he could plead insanity if it came down to it.

'_Besides_,' he thought with a laugh, '_no one would believe a story about a world on the other side of a person's TV._'

**********

Adachi hadn't slept too well between his shifts, thanks to his mind being on Namatame's call the night before, and as he dropped into his chair he wondered if Dojima had any luck himself. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against his desk, wishing that he could've had at least another hour to sleep. Coffee sounded nice but he was slow to work up the energy to move. '_This is gonna be one hell of a day_,' Adachi thought with a huff.

"Looks like you didn't sleep."

The sound of Dojima's voice caused Adachi to sit upright; his partner stood at the side of his desk, offering him a cup of coffee. He glanced at his partner for a moment with obvious surprise before taking the cup. Adachi drank it slowly and eyed Dojima as he took a seat at his own desk and began to flip through the cases' files. He couldn't tell if the older detective had gotten enough sleep, but he sure was pulling it off well despite his ever present stubble and slight bed head.

"Thanks, Dojima-san." Adachi finally said.

Dojima glanced up from the file and nodded, "No problem; had a feeling that we'd both need it."

Adachi began to flip through his notes, rereading the accounts of both murders. He had looked over them too many times already but he forced himself to read them again rather than be reprimanded. Time slowly moved along as both men worked and went through notes and photos that they had already seen, trying to find something new. Even though it was so early in either case it seemed like it was already losing its steam.

"Find anything?" Dojima sighed.

"Nothing new," Adachi replied with a yawn. He watched Dojima leaned back in his chair and close his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. '_Another headache_,' he thought. Thought he didn't have a headache Adachi could feel his back throb with sore muscles. He let out a heavy breath as he realized that he must have been lying in an odd position the night before. He stood up and stretched the best he could, feeling some slight relief from the new position.

Dojima stood as well, stretching his arms before looking back down at his desk. "Why aren't we finding anything," he said, rubbing his neck.

"We'll find something soon enough," Adachi replied. "Is your neck giving you problems, sir?"

"Hm?" Dojima glanced at the younger detective, "You suggesting another massage, Adachi? You know what happened the last time."

Adachi pursed his lips together and blushed slightly, "N-not really, b-but you should know that a lot of people carry tension in their neck, and that tension can lead to some pretty bad headaches. Sure, taking some pain killers can help with the headache and tight muscles but that only lasts for so long."

Dojima laughed softly and shook his head; he was sometime surprised by how quick his partner seemed to get flustered. He approached Adachi which caused his voice to grow softer and softer until he no longer spoke and Dojima stood all too close. "Do you really think that massaging my neck would help?" he asked.

"N-not with the case," Adachi stammered, "but it could get rid of your headache."

"How did you know I had one?" Dojima replied.

"Well you usually rub your forehead or your temples with your eyes shut," Adachi said. "It never seems like it helps."

Dojima took one of Adachi's hands and placed it on his neck, giving him a silent consent to the physical contact. Adachi didn't skip a beat, leisurely raising his other hand to begin the slow massage. A long breath escaped Dojima as he closed his eyes and rested his head against his partner's shoulder. He had to admit that what Adachi was doing felt wonderful. Neither of them made a sound as the massage continued and while Dojima seemed to be lost in his own world Adachi kept an eye on the door.

"W-what're we going to say if someone walks in?" Adachi asked softly.

"I'll figure that out of it happens," Dojima replied, not bothering to lift his head.

"You were the one that said we should take it easy so no-one suspects us…and I-I'm pretty sure that this could give us away." Adachi explained. He didn't receive any sort of response from Dojima, but as he lowered his hands he felt an odd pain blossom from his shoulder; his partner had bitten him. "Ow!"

Dojima raised his head just enough so he could look Adachi in the eye, "I didn't tell you to stop."

The young detective resumed the massage, shifting uneasily from one foot to another as he felt Dojima's breath on his neck. He was beginning to wonder about the ulterior motives to wanting the massage, especially since Dojima hat bitten him. Adachi continued though, liking the fact that they could be physically close and blame it on the massage. Yet that feeling seemed to fly out the proverbial window as he felt his partner's tongue run slowly across his neck. He took in a sharp breath, his fingers going stiff for a moment before he could regain himself.

"You like that?" Dojima muttered before doing it again.

Adachi couldn't help but let out gasp as he felt Dojima begin to lick and nip at his neck, the older man slowly wrapping his arms around his waist and holding their bodies together. Adachi stopped massaging his neck by that point, his hands resting on his partner's neck as he gave in to pleasure. He was slowly forced back until his foot came into contact with his desk. Before he knew it, though, Dojima lifted him up slightly and sat him on the edge of his work space.

"Wh-what happened to keeping our thoughts on the case?" Adachi breathed, trying hard not to make too much noise. He was enjoying this too much, yet he had to remind himself not to let himself go and end up losing control of the situation. As odd as it may seem to anyone else, Adachi had the upper hand. He knew how Dojima thought and, now, what buttons to push to get him riled up. The older man liked to be touched, to be doted over in a sense, and above everything else he had to be in control. Adachi knew that this relationship, what ever it may be, was going to be hard considering that they both seemed to enjoy controlling the situation to some extent.

Dojima pulled back so he could look his partner in the eye. "I think a break is needed from time to time," he responded. Dojima knew that Adachi had a point but, then again, it seemed like neither of them wanted to stop. He could feel himself getting more and more worked up and he knew Adachi had to be feeling the same. For a moment, though, Dojima's common sense piped in, telling him that such things should be kept out of the office but why the hell was he doing _this_ with Adachi? He couldn't tell if all of this was due to his need for something physical or he was confused by his own needs and saw them as something more intimate towards his partner? Either way Dojima knew that he couldn't really turn back without causing issues.

Adachi blinked, "A break? You never take a…" His sentence was quickly cut off as Dojima pressed his lips against his. He noticed that it seemed unsure, which could only mean he was starting to question things. Adachi opened his mouth slightly, letting his partner take the initiative that he so loved. He could feel Dojima growing hard as he pressed his body against him once more and as their kiss deepened. In response the young detective slowly wrapped his legs around Dojima, holding him gently in place for the time being.

The kiss broke, becoming soft as Dojima slowly moved his mouth. "This is the last time you're giving me a massage, Adachi." he said with a husky murmur, his lips grazing his partner's ear. Dojima bit it gently and smiled as he received a shudder from Adachi. He felt his partner's body move slowly, grinding against him in an attempt to receive some satisfaction. All he could do was tangle his hand in Adachi's hair and force his partner's hand to his pants.

As Adachi's fingers slowly began to work on Dojima's pants a loud knock sounded on the door, causing both men to freeze. Dojima glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the door in silence and trying to figure out what to do. "You in there Dojima?"

"What is it?" Dojima replied, masking his voice the best he could. "I'm a little busy right now."

"I know, sir," the response came, "but I thought you would like to know that your nephew has been brought to the station."

"What?!" Dojima tore away from Adachi.

"He's in a holding cell right now…"

"Get 'em out of there." Dojima spat. "I'm gonna have a word with him." He looked back at Adachi as he listened to the officer on the other side of the door walk away. The younger detective was rearranging his clothes and hair, seeming to try desperately to get things back in order. Adachi looked up and flashed one of his usual goofy grins. "Y'know, Adachi…we need to learn to control ourselves a little better than this."

Adachi nodded and blushed slightly. "You're right, sir. I-I'll try to keep my hands to myself from now on."

Dojima shook his head, seeming to suppress a soft laugh. "Get me some coffee while I deal with my nephew, okay?"

Adachi left their office quickly, nearly dashing down the hall in an attempt to get to the break room. It would have been seen as him just trying to hurry about his business but Adachi really just wanted to hear what had happened to Dojima's nephew. He saw him once, the day the first body was found, but he had ran past the boy and his two friends thanks to his weak stomach. Still, the kid seemed good enough…why the hell had he been taken into the station?

There were a few other officers milling about the break room, talking amongst themselves or reading the day's paper. Just about everything circled around the current case, but it was two officers standing around that caught his interest. From what Adachi could hear over the sound of the others talking and preparing Dojima's coffee was that the Amagi girl, Yukiko, had gone missing.

'_Interesting_,' Adachi thought with a soft laugh. '_I think I may have to keep an eye on Namatame, just in case._' The two officers began to leave, still conversing about the newly missing girl. Adachi quickened his pace and followed behind them, cup in hand. He strained to listen to the echoes of their voices and managed to get the basics from their conversation. '_Looks like Inaba just got interesting!_'

Adachi glanced up and game to a sudden stop, nearly dumping part of the coffee on the floor. "Whoa…Pardon me. Huh?" he stammered. He looked at the two boys before him; the one with the lighter hair seemed familiar. He squinted slightly as he took in the boy's face, finally realizing who he was. "Aren't you the kid staying at Dojima-san's place?"

The boy blinked, seeming rather surprised, "Um, yeah."

"Oh, uh, can we ask you something?" the brunette suddenly asked. The boy didn't wait for a response. "It's about Yukiko-san…I mean, Yukiko Amagi of the Amagi Inn. D-did something happen to her?"

Adachi couldn't help but look shocked; the news about this was still fresh within the station, how could the public already know about this? "Huh? Oh…Um, am I allowed to say?" He glanced at the two boys; they were anxious. '_This could be fun,_' Adachi thought. "Well, if you're friends with Ms. Amagi…keep it between us, okay?"

The boys nodded and inched closer.

"We got a call from Ms. Amagi's parents' yesterday evening saying they couldn't find her anywhere." Adachi said softly, thinking quickly and recounting what he had heard from the other officers. "Since it was the weekend, the workers at the inn were busy and no one saw Ms. Amagi around that time. Oh, but that doesn't necessarily mean this is a case just yet! But people've been turning up dead on foggy days, so we're really sensitive about stuff like this. By the way, did she say anything about going through some hard times?"

"Uh...hard times," the brunette echoed.

Adachi nodded slowly, "Well that announcer, Ms. Yamano, was staying at the Amagi Inn before the first murder. Seems Ms. Yamano had some harsh words for the manager about the staff's attitude towards guests. The stress of it caused the manager to collapse. And with Ms. Amagi being the manager's daughter…she must've felt pretty strongly about the incident, y'know."

"Wh-what?" Dojima's nephew said.

Adachi leaned a little closer which caused both boys to look at him intently. He was loving this to no end. "By the way, did Ms. Amagi ever hint that she might be leaving the house?" he asked in a low voice. "If not, there's been some theories floating around that she's laying low for some reason or another." The look in the boys' eyes shifted from confusion to worry as they took in what Adachi had said. He was happy with himself; he was having too much fun at the boys' expense. "Crap," Adachi breathed, changing the mood just by the tone of his voice, "I think I've gone too far. You didn't hear that, okay?"

"Adachi, why the hell are you chatting with civvies for? And where's my coffee," Dojima's voice rang out. Adachi snapped his eyes over to their office door; he was eyeing him.

"S-sorry, I got it right here," Adachi said with his usual grin. He began to move past the boys, stopping slightly to get their attention once more. "Forget I said anything….Please!" He hurried towards Dojima, not bothering to glance back as he held up the cup of coffee and dodged an angry stare. For a moment he couldn't tell if it was an act or if his partner was truly upset with him; either way Adachi was having his fun and he was in the mood to have some more.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: My apologies about not getting to this story sooner. With the holidays and school starting back up again I didn't have much time to spend on my fanfics(this and The Emperor), let alone my original works. Here's the latest for Two Faced, and I swear the next chapter is in the works! Thanks to those of you who are reading this and enjoying it! ^-^b

* * *

Adachi kept his word and managed to keep his hands to himself, for the most part. There were times during the investigation of Yukiko Amagi's disappearance where he let his hand graze across Dojima's as they exchanged files. There were other times when they were around town when he stood too close to the older detective and he could see him grow anxious. It was after those moments when Adachi would notice his partner's gaze lingering on him for a second too long and then Dojima would blush ever so slightly and go back to his work. Adachi was enjoying this; he was beginning to figure out how long it would take for Dojima to do something.

Yukiko had returned and Adachi wasn't too surprised, though he didn't let the others in the station notice that. He and Dojima questioned the student but they figured out nothing. While it pleased Adachi to know that Namatame was being careful, he wanted to know how Yukiko managed to escape. It didn't make sense; neither Yamano nor Konishi made it out, so what made Yukiko different?

"Why don't I give you a ride home?"

Dojima's hand falling onto Adachi's shoulder made the young detective jump. He could feel himself blush in embarrassment as he looked up at Dojima, though the older man probably took it as something else. Adachi smiled slightly, "Really? Th-thanks!" He slipped on his suit jacket and followed after his partner, his mind already working over what was happening. '_Maybe he's reached his limit_,' Adachi thought with a smile. He was assuming what the ride home meant and part of him felt that it wasn't going to be 'just a ride home.'

"You hungry," Dojima asked as he fished for his keys.

"Yeah," Adachi laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I hadn't noticed."

"We can swing by my place before I take you home," Dojima continued as they both slipped into his white SUV. "Nanako and Souji should be home…should be nice having another person for dinner."

Adachi couldn't help but smile at that. '_He's taking you home to meet the family_,' his inner voice laughed. '_It wouldn't be so disgusting if it wasn't so damned sweet. Nanako isn't too bad, but it's that nephew…just gotta figure him out._' The ride to the Dojima residence was rather peaceful in between the talk about the open cases and interesting songs on the radio. Adachi still wasn't too used to seeing the 'normal' side of his partner. He rather enjoyed the gruff, all business side of him but the softer side of this man could be just as enjoyable if manipulated properly.

Dojima led the way into the house and as Adachi entered the living room he noticed the joy on Nanako's face waver slightly and his nephew seemed rather surprised. "Hey, Nanako-chan," Adachi said with a smile. The smile on her face broadened slightly.

"We got off work at the same time, so I'm giving him a ride back to his place. And I thought we might as well swing by." Dojima explained. He gave Nanako a tight hug which she returned happily. "This is Souji, the nephew I've been telling you about."

Adachi looked at the boy and gave him smile, "Nice to meet ya! I'm Adachi, the guy who's been your uncle's slave since spring."

Dojima turned to Adachi, "I can still work you harder, you know."

"Good one sir," Adachi replied with a nervous laugh. He felt himself blush faintly as his mind took the phrase in a wrong direction and Dojima noticed it, blushing ever so slightly himself. Adachi looked back Souji; the boy was watching him silently. "I almost forgot! You're friends with Yukiko Amagi, right? They found her safe and sound! Tell all your friends at school!"

"That's a relief," Souji said with a smile.

Adachi had noticed the slight pause the boy gave and the fact that even though he said he was relieved, it really didn't seem like it. Something just wasn't right. "Yeah," Adachi continued, "for us on the force too. But that doesn't mean the case is closed, though. We were just questioning Ms. Amagi, but she says she doesn't remember anything that happened while she was missing. And we can't figure out her whereabouts during the missing period, either. It's like she really disappeared." He paused for a moment, taking in Souji's reaction; there wasn't much. "It's all pretty fishy, if you ask me," he sighed. "Like there's something else going on."

Without warning Dojima suddenly hit Adachi in the back of the head with the flat of his hand, more out of a warning than anything else. The young detective hissed in pain, giving his partner a confused look. "Stop blabbering, dumbass," Dojima spat.

"S-sorry," Adachi murmured, rubbing the back of his head.

Dojima looked at Souji, who seemed rather shocked by his action. "Ignore him. He's just spouting some wild fantasy."

Souji glanced at Adachi and nodded, "I'll forget it, then."

"Yeah, don't give it a second thought," Dojima sighed as he ran a hand through his cropped hair. "Sheesh, he's a real pain sometimes."

"I'm hungry," Nanako announced, finally ending her silence.

Dojima couldn't help but smile. "Hey, you're right. My stomach's growling too."

"So you do have a softer side around Nanako-chan, sir," Adachi said with a soft laugh.

"Shut up and siddown…and wash those hands first." Dojima barked, causing Adachi to flinch at the sound. He glanced down at his own hands and frowned slightly. "Hm, I should do the same."

**********

Dinner had been entertaining to say the least. Watching Dojima interact with both Nanako and his nephew was showing much more of his softer side, which Adachi had to admit was interesting. He made sure, though, to have his own fund during the meal. He sat beside the older detective, positioning himself closer than he normally would and letting their arms brush against each other as if by accident. Adachi enjoyed the toying and noticed that Dojima seemed to enjoy it as well.

The detectives left soon after they were finished eating and helped Nanako clear away the dishes. Much like the ride to Dojima's house, the ride to Adachi's apartment was rather mellow. He tried to find out more about Souji but it seemed that Dojima was rather clueless about the boy. '_I'll just have to keep tabs on him,_' Adachi reflected.

"You want to come up for a drink, Dojima-san?" Adachi asked as his apartment building came in to sight. He glanced at his partner, watching as his thoughts seemed to play out across his face. Adachi could tell he was weighing the options of going into the apartment or just going home. The young detective wanted the company and he had to think fast. "You don't have to stay long, besides your nephew is with Nanako-chan, so she won't be alone."

Dojima slowly nodded, "Sure. A drink right now sounds good."

Adachi fought hard to hide his smile, finally turning his head to look out the window allow him the opportunity to do so. He rambled on as the two ascended the steps to his apartment, apologizing all the while that his place may be a little messy. "I haven't had the time to really clean," he laughed nervously, "with this case being as big as it is."

"You're a bachelor, Adachi," Dojima replied, "no-one really expects your place to be spotless." He was surprised as he followed his partner into his apartment, though, finding it rather tidy. Dojima refrained from making any comment and scanned the room as Adachi hurried to the small refrigerator. The apartment was modest and seemed to house the essentials that someone like Adachi would need. A small TV was nestled in a corner with a few DVDs piled beside a simple DVD player as well as some gaming system, with a slightly aged love seat sitting before it all for comfort. Then there was a small table that was cluttered with a mixture of mail, work, and aging magazines.

"Here you go!" Adachi said with a smile. Dojima took the beer with a soft nod his eyes still scanning the room as he began to drink. The young detective followed his superior's gaze as he took a swig. "I can give you a tour…I-I mean it's not much but, you know, I have to be a good host," he explained with a nervous laugh.

Dojima cocked an eyebrow but shrugged, "Okay." There wasn't too much more to see than what was in the main room, but Adachi pointed things out and apologized about the clutter. The apartment was only two rooms, with the kitchen being nothing more than a small alcove in the first room. A small bathroom was provided in the apartment building as well, though it seemed that bathing was to be done at a communal bath. The bed room was a surprising; it was nearly the same size as the other room and was taken up mostly by a European style bed rather then a futon. A book case hugged one of the walls, over flowing with old detective novels and some non-fiction. A desk was on another wall, with a decent looking computer sitting untouched and nearly covered with papers and books.

"This place doesn't seem too bad," Dojima chuckled, following Adachi back towards the apartment's 'living room'.

Adachi smiled slightly as he took a seat on the small couch, "It's enough for myself, I guess. I have too much stuff, and this place gets so disorganized, so I never feel right having people over. It's just, y'know, easier to go out."

Dojima nodded and leaned against the wall, taking a slow drink of his beer. "Are you enjoying it here?"

"Huh?" Adachi replied, barely hearing Dojima's question. His mind was starting to wander as he stared at his partner, too much in fact. He squelched the images that were beginning to form in his mind, ignoring the fact that the way Dojima was standing was starting to drive him nuts, leaning against the wall with his shirt hugging him just so and the soft, unguarded look in his eyes.

"Do you like Inaba?" Dojima repeated. "I never bothered to ask you before, but I was just wondering how it compares?"

"It's not bad," Adachi said with a nervous laugh. "It's been pretty mellow and quiet up until, well, you know. I'll be honest, though…it took me a while to get used to it…kinda felt like I was out of place, and I couldn't find much to do. Guess that's why I took to reading so much." The voice in his mind congratulated him and his response; pretty nondescript with just a hint of melancholy! It was the truth, though an altered version of; he couldn't voice his frustrations to Dojima without the possibility of going off on a rant and talking too much.

"And video games." Dojima smiled.

Adachi glanced at his long neglected games and hung his head slightly; video games were one of his guilty pleasures. "Yeah," he chuckled before downing the last half of his beer. He eyed Dojima for a moment; he wanted to touch him, to kiss him…to be beside him and enjoy him rather than keep the professional face on. Adachi knew that, in a twisted way, the fact the two couldn't spend time together was his own fault. '_No_,' that voice roared, '_it was those goddamned women. It's their fault that this is happening_.' Adachi squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, silencing his inner voice before looking back at Dojima. "D-did you want to sit down? I could make some room."

Dojima shook his head as he drank the last of his beer. "I should get back," he replied. He placed the empty bottle on the cluttered table and gave his partner a soft smile. "Thanks for inviting me in."

"Yeah," Adachi sighed, obviously dejected. He put down his own bottle and walked towards the door, opening it slowly as Dojima followed him. "Well," he said as he put on a cheerful smile, "you're more then welcome to come over whenever you want, Dojima-san!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Dojima chuckled. As he stood in the doorway he glanced at Adachi, catching a glimpse of some emotion flashing in his eyes. Was it anger? Frustration? Maybe it was just a little of both. Dojima could empathize with both of those emotions; he was a little upset that their time together wasn't what it could be and, well, he was so damned pent up that if he did make a move it might be a little too forceful.

Adachi did notice the lingering stare and the split second hesitation in his partner, and knew that something was running through the man's head. All he could figure was maybe he need a little push. Adachi leaned forward and kissed Dojima tenderly; there was no other physical connection between them at that moment, no hands grabbing for the other or bodies pressed together, just their lips touching softly. When he pulled away he caught the glazed over look in his partner's eyes, the passion flaring momentarily before being pushed aside by the man's powerful self-control.

"Not right now," Dojima murmured.

In Adachi's mind the phrase sounded like a challenge, and one that he was up to. He leaned closer to Dojima once more and was fully expecting his partner to either pull away or just let things happen. Instead the older detective met the kiss halfway, raising a hand to hold the back of Adachi's neck gently. Yet the kiss ended as quickly as it had started and to make sure it didn't happen again, Dojima took a step back so there was space between the two of them.

"I have to go, Adachi," Dojima said softly.

Adachi frowned and averted his eyes for a moment. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow," he replied. When he met Dojima's gaze he softened his expression into something more neutral, but he knew it was a little too late. He waited until his partner was gone from sight before closing the door and punching the wall in frustration. The voice in his mind was taunting him again and this time Adachi knew what it was saying was true; he didn't have control over Dojima like he wanted and needed. '_I have to work harder_,' Adachi thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Adachi hadn't realized it when it had happened but punching the wall had screwed up his wrist. The next morning he went to work with a bandage wrapped around it and made a horrible attempt at hiding it from Dojima. The older man questioned him and even though Adachi's excuse of falling and trying to catch himself seemed plausible, Dojima seemed a little reluctant to believe it at first. Luckily they weren't scheduled to make their usual rounds, though working through a pile of paper work with an aching wrist became an issue by the end of the day.

"You gonna be okay for tomorrow?" Dojima asked as he stood with a stretch.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Adachi replied with a slight smile as he looked up from the paperwork. "It shouldn't give me a problem. Besides, we're just gonna be in the car…it's not like anything's gonna happen."

Dojima frowned, "I'm goin' out for a smoke."

Adachi watched Dojima ambled out of the room, already fishing for his pack of cigarettes. The younger detective drummed his fingers on his desk as he stared at the partially open door to the hall. A break sounded nice and while he didn't need much of anything at the moment, Adachi found himself slowly strolling towards the main entrance of the police station. He didn't know what he was going to do but his frustrations from the previous night were still present, and nothing sounded better than tormenting his partner.

There was a slight chill in the air and the sudden rush of it caused Adachi to tremble slightly. He looked around for a moment before spotting his partner leaning against the building, partially hidden in the shadows of early evening and a cigarette hanging from his lips. Dojima's eyes seemed distant as he was staring skyward, watching the slow color changes the setting sun was casting. It wouldn't be long until the moon was visible and the street lamps would flicker on, bringing a sense of hesitation to everyone on the force as they anticipated another kidnapping.

Adachi positioned himself beside Dojima, not saying a word as he followed his partner's gaze. The older man looked at him from the corner of his eye, studying him for a moment before looking back at the darkening sky. "You okay?" Dojima asked, a plume of smoke escaping his lips as the cigarette bobbed carefully between his lips.

"Just needed some air," Adachi replied. He rolled his head to the side so he could look at his partner. Without a word he took the cigarette from Dojima's lips and placed it between his own. The older detective's eyes shot to him, a look of irritation flashing in them. Adachi held his gaze, a look of indifference on his face as he took a slow drag from the cigarette.

"When the hell did you start smoking?" Dojima asked with a low growl.

"Couple years ago." Adachi exhaled slowly, the smoke curling out of his mouth from the slight part of his lips. It was true, he had picked up the habit years ago but never really became addicted to the stuff, not like Dojima. Every so often, though, Adachi did feel the urge to have one but since he rarely had a pack on hand it never became an issue. He raised his eyebrows slightly as he took the cigarette and gingerly placed it back in it's original place. A smile snaked across Adachi's lips, "Thanks."

As Adachi turned away Dojima took hold of his pain free wrist, holding him tightly. The younger detective shot him a slightly vehement glare, a knee-jerk response that he quickly washed away into one of cool surprise. "If you wanted a cigarette you should've fuckin' asked," Dojima said softly.

"Does asking make it better?" Adachi smiled slightly.

"It's just polite."

Pulling his hand free Adachi stepped closer to Dojima, standing too close for their professional relationship. Their faces were as close as the lone cigarette would allow them to be; their faces glowing ever so softly from the cigarette's smoldering end. "Will you kiss me?"

"Wha-"

Adachi didn't wait for an answer. He plucked the cigarette from Dojima's lips once more but this time he flicked into the street beside them before pressing his lip against his partner's. The older detective was rigid with shock, his heart pounding thunderously in his chest. The kiss lasted only a few seconds and as Adachi pulled away he felt the sharp sting of Dojima's hand across his face.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" Dojima spat.

Anger flashed in Adachi's eyes as he stared at his partner and raised a hand to his stinging cheek. He didn't bother to hide that emotion, it was natural for someone to be angry after getting a slap to the face. "You were the one-"

"I know what I said," Dojima narrowed his eyes, "and you know what I meant." He pushed by Adachi and threw open the door, disappearing into Headquarters with a frown.

Adachi slowly turned around, seething for a moment before he could gain control over his emotions. Once more donning his usual act he stumbled back into the building, looking slightly embarrassed as one of his fellow officers looked at him in confusion.

"What's up with Dojima?"

"W-well, you know," Adachi said with a nervous laugh. "If it's not one thing, it's another." That response seemed to please the officer, as his attention went back to what ever he had been doing moments before. Before heading back to their shared office Adachi decided to get a cup of coffee for himself as well as one for Dojima. True it was late in the evening but, besides free beer, coffee was a sure way to get back in his good graces.

**********

This wasn't what Adachi had planned, but he had to admit that it wasn't bad; he was getting a thrill out of it. The day had started out innocent enough. His wrist was better, though still a little sore, and Dojima was in a pleasant mood which meant patrolling was going to be enjoyable. They made small talk, mostly about what was going on in Inaba and stayed away from mentioning the murder cases for the most part. It seemed like neither of them wanted to ruin their good moods with such a subject, though it couldn't be helped.

The change of events happened when they decided to swing by Junes to stretch their legs and to get something to eat. The place was nearly empty of customers, save for a few housewives shopping, but within a few hours students would be stopping by to spend their allowances or to start their after school jobs. At the moment, though, it was a low traffic period and gave both detectives ample time to just mosey up and down the aisles.

Being a little bored Adachi decided to have his fun. Once more he stood a little too close to Dojima, barely touching as they stood and gazed at the shelves, arms brushing slightly as he would grab an item to take a closer look at it. It didn't take long before Dojima's overall posture had changed, though Adachi couldn't really tell what it meant until it was nearly too late. Now the two of them were in one of the store's bathrooms, cramped in a single stall.

"Aren't you a little worried about someone walking in and hearing us?" Adachi spoke just above a whisper, forcing Dojima to look him in the eye.

"We won't get caught if you keep quiet," Dojima said softly, his hands slowly working on his partner's tie. He pushed Adachi hard against the cold tile wall, kissing him roughly as he pressed his body against his partner's. He slipped a knee between the younger man's legs as their kiss deepened and their tongues began to slide together hastily.

Adachi couldn't help himself, feeling Dojima's leg between his own and putting just enough pressure on him to drive his body crazy. He slowly began to move his hips, grinding his growing erection slowly against the resistance of his partner's body. The barest hint of a smile flashed across Dojima's lips as he broke their kiss and watched Adachi for a moment.

"Turn around," Dojima breathed.

"What?" Adachi replied.

"Just do it."

It was more of a growl than a reply but Adachi was more than happy to comply. He shuddered against the feeling of Dojima's tongue running along his ear, his lips against his neck moments before biting the tender flesh softly. Adachi had barely noticed his partner's arm wrap around his waist as his other hand began to loosen the younger man's pants. The sound of Dojima's heavy breathing was drowning out every other sound, even the sound of Adachi's own racing heart.

Adachi let out a gasp as Dojima wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, before pulling in one deft stroke to the crown. He shifted his weight slowly, until he was leaning against Dojima which forced the older man to lean against the stall's door. Adachi rested his head against Dojima's chest, biting his lip as he watched his partner jerk him off. His eyes fluttered as he felt the older man's lips against his ear moments before a pleasurable nip.

"I want you to fuck me," Adachi hissed. He spoke without thinking but it was the truth; there was nothing more he wanted at that moment. This messing around wasn't enough, he could do this to himself at home, but with Dojima, there was so much potential.

"Not now," Dojima grunted, "and not here."

Adachi closed his eyes, trying to ignore the twinge of anger that was rising in the back of mind. '_Enjoy this_,' he thought. '_He knows how to make you feel good…you'll get your chance or you can torture the bastard._' The barest hint of a smile crossed Adachi's lips, going unnoticed by Dojima thanks to their positions.

Slowly Adachi began to move his hips against the slow movements of Dojima's hands. The movement elicited a moan from the older detective as Adachi put pressure on his own aching erection. Dojima tightened his grip on his partner, quickening his speed in a vain attempt to feel some satisfaction himself.

"You know you want to," Adachi panted. "This…this isn't enough for either of us."

Dojima shook his head, trying to keep his mind clear as Adachi moved against him. "I am _not_ going to _fuck_ anyone in a bathroom," he breathed. He bit his partner's neck, harder than he had meant to but by the low moan that escaped Adachi's throat it seemed like he enjoyed the sensation. Within seconds Dojima could feel Adachi's body tensing, signaling that he was teetering on that edge.

As Adachi's mouth fell open and the beginnings of guttural moan formed, the door to the bathroom swung open. Dojima's other hand clamped down on Adachi's mouth, stifling the sound but without the desired effect; it was still rather audible. The moment was lost to the older detective but Adachi rode the moment until its end, his body twitching slightly as Dojima's hand slowly came to stop.

"Just head up stairs, I'll be up there in a sec."

Dojima cursed in the back of his mind; by the sound of the voice it was that Hanamura kid Souji was becoming friends with. Adachi moved away from his partner, teetering slightly as he adjusted himself and his clothing. He glanced at Dojima with a slight smile, studying him as he cleaned off his hand and cursed softly. A pair of white shoes flashed across the floor as the sound of the neighboring stall open and clothed. Adachi caught Dojima's eye, smiling devilishly before he dropped down to his knees and began to undo his partner's pants.

"What're you doing?" Dojima said, barely above a whisper.

"Returning the favor," Adachi grinned.

"There's someone-" The sentence turned into an involuntary moan as Adachi's hot mouth wrapped around him. He barely noticed the nervous twitch of Hanamura's shoes in the next stall; part of him felt bad for the kid, but he didn't really give a damn at the moment.

Moments after the toilet flushed a loud rapping sounded on the wall separating the high school student and the two detectives. "H-hey, you shouldn't be doing that here."

Adachi pulled back just enough so he could speak. "Fuck off," he spat. Dojima noted that his partner's voice was different; it was lower and even in it's tone, almost like it was a different person altogether.

"This place is a family store. I-I'll call the cops if I have to."

"I told you to fuck off," Adachi snarled.

That seemed to be enough for the kid seeing that he hurried out, muttering something beneath his breath. Adachi didn't miss a beat and was once more running his tongue down the length of Dojima's cock. The older detective rested his head against the stall door, taking in a hissing breath as his partner continued on with his intentions.

Dojima quickly forgets about the kid as he closes his eyes and surrenders himself to the pleasure. His mind reels from it all; he hadn't been like this before, so what was the difference? The only thing his thoughts could focus on was Adachi. He was so clumsy, so naïve, yet when they were alone and in the heat of some passing moment all of that was gone, and Adachi seemed to be mass of raw, animalistic want. He knew what he wanted and how, all that was needed was another person and Dojima was it. And Dojima knew all too well how lust could change a person when it seemed to cloud judgment. Why, though, was this lust filled fog washing over them so often?

Those thoughts went unanswered as Dojima tangled his fingers in Adachi's hair, a silent warning that he was reaching the end of it all. Adachi continued his motion until Dojima's body was no longer tense and his breathing became even. The young detective was caught off guard as he climbed to his feet and felt his partner's hand on the back of his neck. Their lips met once more and their tongues struggled against the other in the deepened kiss.

"I'll head out first," Dojima whispered.

Adachi nodded slowly and watched his partner adjust himself until it looked like almost nothing had happened. He followed Dojima out of the stall, this time watching him from the reflection of the mirror as he looked himself over. Adachi had to acknowledge the fact that Dojima was rather attractive; a strong face, a well built and maintained body, and a powerful presence. It made up for the fact that he was rather trusting, though Adachi was using it to his advantage in the end.

There eyes met in the reflection and Adachi smiled, his body language shifting effortlessly into that of the Adachi the station knew; he was slouching slightly, his eyes were a little more wide opened, and his smile was awkward, though heartfelt. He was the rookie once more, and that conniving part of his personality was hidden. "I-I don't think anyone would guess you were in here doin' anything, um, suspicious, sir." Adachi said with a chuckle.

Dojima smiled slightly, though it was quickly washed away as he turned and slipped out the door. Adachi waited for nearly a minute before slipping out himself. He caught sight of Dojima speaking with what appeared to be a store manager who was obviously talking about what had been happening in the bathroom. The older detective nodded and began to reply, but the words were lost in the din of activity.

'_Damn, I'm hungry_,' Adachi thought. He disappeared towards the elevators and rode them to the food court. He was lost in his thoughts as he wandered in to the sunlight and towards the scent of food, weighing his options and trying to figure out if he was flirting with danger being in such a relationship. "Man, I thought the countryside would be a snooze," Adachi said with a satisfied smile, "but it's proving to be a lot more exciting than I thought. Ooh, they updated the menu!"

"Huh? Isn't he that detective?"

Adachi turned around sharply when he heard the phrase, his heart racing until he noticed who had said it; Souji, Yosuke Hanamura, Yukiko Amagi, and Chie Satonaka. He strolled over to the table, eyeing Dojima's nephew and then his friends. "Hey, you were at Dojima-san's," he said with a slightly bewildered look. The four students gave him an odd look, causing Adachi to give a nervous laugh. "I-I'm not…Oh, wait! Hey, this is great timing after all. Dojima-san said that he'll be leaving work on schedule tonight. Could you pass that on to Nanako-chan?" It was a lie, but not one that couldn't be manipulated in a truth when the time arose.

"Oh, sure," Dojima's nephew said with a nod.

The young detective looked at the other students and flashed an awkward smile, "Yo! I'm Adachi, Dojima-san's gofer…er, I mean, his partner."

Yosuke cocked an eyebrow, "Are you this busy every day?"

A twinge of anger spider webbed through Adachi's body but he strangled it before it played across his face. "Well, the public seems to be getting a charge out of these cases, but we can't leave it at that."

"Sorry to butt in," Chie replied, "but could it be that the killer targeted Saki-senpai in order to silence her?"

"U-ummm, you sure get to the heart of the matter," Adachi said with a nervous chuckle, attempting once more to hide his irritation. "Of course, we're also thinking along those lines. She was killed after the announcer's body was found. If the killer was trying to silence her, there might've been something at the scene only she would have understood, which would mean that the culprit may be someone close to Ms. Konishi. Nothing like that points to Misuzu Hiiragi, so…"

Adachi let his voice trail off as he noticed the intense looks on the students' faces. "Oh, I might have stumbled across something here." He quickly changed his tone and posture, seeming rather flustered as he became 'aware' that he had just said something important to these kids. "W-wait, were you listening to all that?! Crap! Me and my big mouth," he stammered. "D-don't tell anyone I said any of that, or Dojima-san will flay me alive. Relax kids, the police are on the job…..See ya!" He hurried away, a smile snaking across his placid face as he heard the students continue talking, saying that the police were useless and the fact that they had to take things into their own hands.

'_Well, well_,' the voice in Adachi's mind laughed, '_seems like we found that missing piece_.'

* * *

Note: Ever since beating the game I had wondered how early did Adachi realize that those pesky kids were wrecking his fun? After replaying and watching clips I, personally, think it happened pretty quickly....I mean pretty much around the time Yukiko was rescued. I swear he was going to say 'I'm not stalking you' or something. But yes....he knew! :3


End file.
